


Couldn't Say No

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I know JJ is British shut, I signed this to my friend once and that's where all of Chase's stuff comes from, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jameson is not okay, Short One Shot, Sign Language, a mute character will be harmed by a mute author, because I'm coring my issues like an apple, but he gets a hug, chase is like. the best dad. He'd absolutely hug somebody who hurt., less than 500 words, technically it's ASL, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Consent is explicit. It has to be, in order to count. It has to be verbal, clearly expressed. Therefore, it wasn't,that,because he didn't say no.That's just how it works....right?





	Couldn't Say No

JJ’s hands trembled as he fumbled his signs from where he sat on his bed. Patient, Chase pieced together the meaning, writing down what he saw on a small piece of paper. A negation sign- a sign he didn’t know, one hand with a v-shape crooked over, slashing at the other hand’s index finger. A pinky pressed to the jaw bone- “if.” A hand to the chest- “I” or “me.” An ‘a’ hand tilted to the side, a head shake as the thumb was under the chin and pushed away. “Don’t.” Pressing two fingers to the lips and bringing them away- “say.” Another negation, “no.”

When JJ’s head fell to his hands, shoulders shaking with silent sobs, Chase reviewed what he had written. Incomplete as it was, it painted a horrific picture of what had happened. Of what was wrong with his youngest brother.

“Not [?] if I don’t say no.”

Slamming a lid over his own rage and tears, Chase reached across the blanket pile to gently set a hand on JJ’s shoulder. “J, I’m sorry.” Chase felt a sense of helplessness as he watched his mute brother’s tears fall faster. He swore he could feel his heart breaking. “It wasn’t your fault. Nonverbal cues are also ways of saying no. They ignored that. Consent isn’t always verbal. It wasn’t your fault.” Continuing to talk, Chase scooted to sit closer to JJ on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault, Jameson, do you hear me? None of this was your fault.”

Chase wouldn’t lie- he was thrown off balance with the force that JJ slammed into him, hugging him for all he was worth. Instinctively, Chase moved to hug JJ back, holding him close with one arm, pressing the other hand into the blue hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t your fault.”

Gentle rocking. He’d have to go to Henrik about this, undoubtedly. But until then, Chase would hold his baby brother, holding him until he cried himself out, whispering gentle reassurances and comforting words. Silently contemplating the pros and cons of murder. (The pros and cons of setting Anti on the tail of whoever did this.)

But for now- comforting reassurances and gentle words. Rocking and humming, soft lullabies and heavy blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> my therapist taught me the sign for 'rape' and it took me three years to accept that my ex really was a Grade A Manipulative Bastard.
> 
> I hope you all have good days, hug your friends, pet a cat, and lets chase that PMA lads because sometimes its hard but you do get through the Shit. Sometimes it feels like absolute hell and you'll think you'll never feel okay again and nothing matters, but there's always something over there on the sunrise and I love and care about you all.
> 
> (International Suicide Hotlines)  
> http://ibpf.org/resource/list-international-suicide-hotlines


End file.
